Sonic x: Ninja turtles style
by Mikki4mikey
Summary: AU: 4 yrs. ago, Mikey had disappeared due to some mysterious reasons, 10 yrs later, he reappears but he has some new friends to keep him company, but he comes back with a whole new look (2k12 series)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: missing**

"Wow! This is topside?" Mikey asked, since today master splinter decided to take the 10 yr. old turtles topside on the condition that they stay with him at all times

"It's beautiful…" Leo said as Donnie and Raph stared in awe

"Yes, it is beautiful but it is also dangerous since there is no telling what could happen in this strange place" Splinter said

While he was going on with talking, Mikey had wandered away without anyone noticing and went out alone, soon he realised that he was lost and started to cry

"Leo, Donnie, Raphie, Daddy, where're you all?" he wailed, then suddenly he saw an orange emerald, he picked it up and stared at it in wonder and amazement

"Michelangelo! Where are you my son?" Mikey heard his father call out to him, he was about to go when suddenly he saw the gem give out a white glow, Splinter saw this too as he saw his Son holding the gem, then in a flash, Mikey disappeared

"NOOOOOO! MY SON!" he wailed as tears of sadness appeared and dropped, mourning for his son who has disappeared

* * *

><p>"Oooooh, my head, what happened?" Mikey asked as he woke up<p>

He saw that he was in a forest, a place with a lot of trees and plants, he tried to find his family but couldn't find them, and he then sat down and began to cry.

Suddenly, he heard a sound so he looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a yellow two tailed fox wearing gloves and red and white sneakers and a blue hedgehog with green eyes and the same gloves and shoes as the yellow fox, but his shoes had buckles.

"Hey, don't cry, what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"I'm lost" Mikey cried

"Don't worry, we'll get you home, I promise" the hedgehog said

"Ok, who're you, my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey" Mikey sniffed

"Nice to meet you, my name is tails" the fox, Tails said

"And the name's Sonic, sonic the hedgehog!" sonic exclaimed

Mikey just smiled at them, thinking _'I wonder how daddy is doing,'_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter, more will come after 3 or more reviews<strong>

**Peace out**

**-MIKKI4MIKEY**


	2. Chaos control freaks part 1

Chapter 1: chaos control freaks

**5 YEARS LATER**

A lake was reflecting the full moon night, as the owls hooted and the crickets chirped, Big the cat and his pet frog, froggy, were half asleep as they were fishing for some fish (obviously!), then big's ears perked up as he heard an ear-screeching alarm and looked off at the side where the sound was coming from

There, a big tower with green bulbs and a blue antenna lit up with several lights as the alarm continued to ring, then suddenly a pair of feet went past, some of the guard robots were unaware of this as they continued to guard the tower

Then the feet went past the building again, but this time red headlights lit up, and the doors leading to the building closed shut as the guard robots became aware of the intruder and moved in to intercept, with their eyes glowing eerie red, some laser defenses powered up as the missiles began to clear up

Then 15 yr. old sonic went down the road with a smirk and as soon as the robots sensed him, they then began firing their laser attacks at him so he ducked and kept on running past them, then the missiles launched at him and they were going at him at frightening speed, missiles from all around the building fired at him and kept on following him, the missiles then turned around and had reached the ground and exploded as sonic ran away from them. The missiles kept raining like wildfire as sonic ran art one of the guard bots and jumped over them, he kept leaping over them and finally reached the building, so he ran and ran to reach it

Then some of the larger fighting robots came to and charged at him as sonic ran away from them while panicking

* * *

><p><strong>(Theme song)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic entered the building as the giant robots followed him, then another robot burst out of the wall blocking his path so he saw a vent and ran out through there, he ran onto an eggman-post and it ejected him out of the area<p>

"WHOA!" he screamed as he went out

Then the same robot hit him with his arm as he screamed in pain and flew out, then 12 yr. old Tails and 15 yr. old Amy flew in with the X-tornado with an extra passenger standing on the wing, it was a 15 yr. old turtle with an orange mask tied around his eyes with short ends, a pair of blue sunglasses on his head with orange sneakers on his feet and some white bandages tied around his head, that turtle's name was Michelangelo Hamato or more commonly known as Mikey.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled as the plane flew into the premises, some of the lasers that shot them managed to hit the plane

"AAH!" Amy screamed as Mikey almost fell off the wing but managed to get upright

"Mikey are you okay?" Amy asked

"I'll live, alright Amy?" Mikey asked

Then suddenly, the engine burst into flames

"TAILS! The plane's on fire!" Amy yelled

"What're we gonna do?!" Mikey yelled

"We're gonna save sonic" Tails replied

So he pulled a lever and a missile has launched up and was heading towards sonic

"Alright Mikey! I'm gonna have to do a landing! Get ready ta jump!" Tails yelled as he made a U-turn to the fortress and launched another missile which Mikey stood on as the thing landed on its mark, a blanket of smoke covered the area and then suddenly a bright green ball went its way and hit the robots, but it only pushed three together, then another ball glowing blue came from the forest and helped the green ball destroy all the robots.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Tornado didn't look like it was about to make it as it was about to crash on to the rocks, but just then a spiked fist made contact with the rock and saved the two from doom<p>

"Phew! Thanks Knuckles" Tails said

He just nodded to acknowledge his presence

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked

"Overkill, just like always, and now, he dragged the kid along with him too," Knuckles said talking about sonic.

* * *

><p>In a giant lab, two robots Deco and Boco, locked all the doors as they rechecked in the security tapes, they reported the find to doctor eggman<p>

"Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock-down" Deco said

"Why does that accursed hedgehog and that bumbling turtle always get in my way" eggman asked

"They don't get in your way doctor eggman, sonic and Michelangelo just try to stop you from doing all the bad things you do," said cream

"Is that so? Well, they're too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!" says eggman

"But you can't do that!" cream pleads

Above on the ceiling, rouge watches as the scene is playing out, but doesn't do anything to stop it,

"That's right. Sonic and Michelangelo won't let you get away with this!" cream shouts

"You're wrong, Creamy" then the green and blue balls are seen going in front of the fortress and crashing into it, but eggman doesn't notice until it's too late

"He can't sto_-_HUH?" eggman says but gets interrupted when the balls crash onto the fortress, the uncurl to show Michelangelo and sonic in front of him

"SONIC! MICHELANGELO!" Cream whispers

"Sonic… Michelangelo" eggman whines "Too late" he says and inserts the red chaos emerald into the machine in with the others

He presses a few buttons and revels a switch which he could press at any time "You'll never stop me now, for all I have to do is to push this little button!"

"If you can push it before we catch it" Sonic says

Since Mikey had stayed with sonic over the past 5 years, he developed speed matching the speed that sonic runs at: match 2

Then, a guard robot appeared behind sonic and Mikey

"Why don't you give it a try?!"

Sonic chuckles as he dodges the gunfire from Guardbot, Mikey giggles and jumps over it taunting it every step of the way

"Don't let them get away!"

The gunfire nearly hits Rouge and misses her

"Mark them, no matter what!" Sonic jumps in front of the doctor while Guardbot focuses on its target "Ahhh! No! Hold your fire!" the Guardbot continues shooting while Eggman ducks to avoid the gunfire. He then turns around to press the button"HAH! HERE WE GO! GAAHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Eggman screams as the machine sparks dangerously

Meanwhile, Mikey gets Cream and cheese out of the capsule they were trapped in

"Sonic! What's happenin' man?" Mikey askes

"Don't know, Mikey, Cream stay behind me"

They follow his instructions as the room begins to glow white and they gape at it wide-eyed

The light escapes from the building and covers the whole surrounding area as Tails, Amy and Knuckles watch from the Tornado's crash site

"What….. Is that?" Amy askes

"It used to be chaos control" Knuckles said

The light covered everything, even big's fishing site

"Look froggy, pretty…" as the light covered them up, it soon covered the whole area.


End file.
